


Happy Ending

by windychimes



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Timeline, M/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-30
Updated: 2009-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windychimes/pseuds/windychimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Largo and Van, this is their happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Ending

Largo stands before him, clothing torn up and bloody, chest heaving.

"I have returned victorious, Commandant." Largo bows his head. "Legretta and Arietta…were not as fortunate as I."

Van lays a heavy hand on his shoulder, almost smiling. "They died for a good cause, Largo. I am proud of you." His hand drops, and he turns away. "Did you bring back the bodies?"

Largo nods. "I brought back Tear and Guy, as you had requested."

"And Legretta and Arietta?"

"…I gave them as proper of a burial as I could." Largo frowns. "The rest, I left."

Van still doesn't turn to look at him. "And Natalia?"

Largo is silent a long moment. "Forgive me for my weakness. I had to bury her."

Van turns to face him, expression betraying nothing. "You are forgiven. Mourn for them not; they are in a better place now. Their replicas shall live on."

Van turns back again, walking away. "Have a fonist freeze the bodies, and see a healer. I expect you in my chambers later."

"Yes, Commandant," Largo answers, but Van is already gone.

—

Largo's clean and dressed when he arrives at Van's room, any traces of battle wiped off him. He knocks and waits a moment before entering, the motions now second nature.

"You're here early," Van says from his desk, still signing papers. "I haven't had time to get ready."

"My apologies," says Largo, bowing slightly. "Shall I come back later?"

Van stands, shaking his head. "That won't be necessary." He undoes his hair, dropping the band on the desk. "All I need to do is shower."

"Shall I wait here?"

Van begins unbuttoning his shirt, pushing it down past his shoulders. "You know the answer to that."

Largo almost smiles. "I suppose I do."

And he begins to undress.

—

Afterwards, they lie on the bed, naked and still slightly damp.

"Eldrant is nearly finished," Van says after a long moment, breaking the silence between them. "It won't be long until our goal is complete."

Largo nods, gently lacing his fingers between Van's. "Soon the Score will be no more."

Van finally smiles, giving Largo's hand a squeeze. "All our hard work will finally have paid off." He leans his head against Largo's shoulder, giving it a soft kiss. "Thank you."

Largo catches himself smiling too, and he curls up against Van, kissing his forehead. "It is a shame, not everyone could be here to see this." He wraps his arms around Van. "They would have liked it."

Van nods, kissing Largo's chest now. "We'll be joining them shortly."

"I know." Largo kisses Van quiet because he doesn't want to think about it anymore. "I know."

Van kisses him back, and it isn't until the early morning that Largo is in his own chambers. When he closes his eyes, all he can see is Van.

He doesn't get any sleep after that.

—

Largo watches Van as he finishes the burial, bowed down in prayer in front of the graves. After a moment he stands and brushes himself off, but otherwise doesn't move.

Largo walks over to him. "It is unfortunate, that it had to come to this."

Van merely nods. "Yes, it is."

Largo takes his hand, giving it a squeeze. "You cared deeply for them."

Van is quiet a long moment, just staring at the graves. "Everyone I have ever loved is dead. There is nothing left for me in this world."

"…Not yet." Largo doesn't look at Van. "There is still, one person."

Van looks at him, shocked, then breaks into a smile. "Yes, of course." Van chuckles softly. "I can't believe I forgot."

Largo leans down to kiss him, smiling softly. "You've always been so forgetful."

The sit on the edge of a broken building, watching the sun set, fingers interlocked. Largo knows what comes next, but he doesn't mind; he's spending the last moments of his life with the person he loves most.

"I brought us poison," Van says after a long moment, voice soft. "It's painless and fast acting."

Largo nods, not letting go of Van's hand. "So this is really the end."

"We need to do this, Largo. The Score can be no more. We—"

Van's silenced by Largo's lips, words stopping immediately. Largo pulls back. "I am aware, Van." He gives a sad smile. "I am ready."

Van nods, giving Largo a small vile. He takes the top off his own, holding it to his lips. "To the end of the world," he says, and swallows it, grimacing at the taste.

"To the end of the world," Largo returns, doing the same.

They lie back against the stone building, the sun going down behind the mountains. Largo turns to Van, giving him a kiss and a sad smile before lying back, closing his eyes.

"…I love you," Van says after a moment, taking Largo's hand. "Thank you."

Largo chuckles, feeling his body already slowing down. "I love you too." He can barely keep his eyes open now. "You're, a good man…"

He thinks he might hear Van say thank you back, but his eyes are closed now, breathing slowed.

Just one more moment, he thinks. One more moment to spend with Van…

The sun is well behind the mountains now, stars dotting the sky. The planet is quiet, lifeless; the replicas will come in the morning.

For Largo and Van, this is there happy ending.


End file.
